


Blast from the Past

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 16 year old Tony Stark, Angst, Angst with so much more Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Howard Stark Alive, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PTSD, Superfamily, Time Travel, Virginity, not perfect canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Howard Stark was having diner with his family when there was a white flash, then they were outside a skyscaper that had their name on the top. What a surprise it was knowing they flash foward almost 30 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know:  
> 1) Finding the right age of Tony Stark is more complex then it should. I'm just guessing he is 45.  
> 2) This takes place after Captain America: WS, and before Civil War.  
> 3) Howard and Maria died when Tony is 17. Making them dead for 28-ish years.  
> 5) Everybody lives at the Tower because why not.  
> 6) Stark Tower because it goes with the plot.

_The closet was the only safe space in the house._

_It was dark, so he wouldn’t be seen._

_It was a mess, so he could hide._

_It had a thick, wooden sliding door, so the sounds were muffled._

_He was only 5 years old and he had to learn how to survive the storm. Not a thunder storm, or a wind storm._

_But the storm on an angry, drunk, father._

_He could hear the heavy steps out side the closet door. “Where the fuck are you?” His father yelled in a drunken rage. “You think you can just come into my lab and fuck it up, and have no punishment? Newsflash you useless piece shit, you’re nothing, the world will not bend for you.”_

_He pushed his little hands harder onto his ears, despite it hurting. Hot tears flooded down his chin, and onto his knees that were pushed up to his chest._

_Then there was a flash of light and he was in a different room. He was older now too, still a child, but older. He was sitting at a table with wires, microchips and other things._

_He was creating something._

_He screwed in the last tiny screw then turned the devise over. There was a light black screen. Like when your computer, or phone, gives you a black screen, but you know it is still on._

_He waited a moment worried it would not come on. Then a gold line appeared on the screen. It was a small screen, only 4 inches, and it was a half inch thick._

_“H-hello,” he said. Nothing happened to the devise and he was worried nothing was going to ever happen._

_“Hello,” It said back, the gold line moving as it did so._

_The boy gasp and almost dropped what he was holding. “I did it,” He breathed out. The boy, at 10 years of age had just made an artificial intelligence system._

_“Indeed you did…” It seemed to hastate for a moment. “Forgive me, I do not know your name.”_

_The boy stared back at it, still amazed by his own work. The first thing he wanted to do was run and tell farther about his creation. He stopped though, making sure every thing was just right. “Anthony,” He said. “My name is Anthony Stark. Do you have a name?”_

_“I don’t believe I need a name. I am merely a computer.” It said back._

_Anthony thought about it. “I know the perfect name for you, Jarvis. Our butler was named Jarvis and he was nice to me, he was my friend. Will you be my friend?”_

_“I’ll do whatever you want me to Anthony.”_

_The was another flash of light and he was outside in the rain. Just like the last time he was older. He was staring down at 2 fresh graves._

_His parents were dead._

_The funeral was over and he was left standing by himself. His arm had started to hurt from the umbrella, so he had it like a cane. His damp hair falling onto his forehead._

_He was to busy think about how the rest of his life would go to know anybody was with him until a hand was but on his shoulder._

_“Tones,” His friend said in a soft voice. “You should come inside.”_

_He just shook his head. “I-I hated him so damn much, and my mom," He pause, "she was always busy with something.” His voice shook slightly. “I don’t know why it hurts so much.” He couldn’t tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain._

_“They were still your parents,” Rhodey said. “Losing anybody that’s been in you live for 17 years, good or bad, is still going to hurt.”_

_There was a flash of light and he was in a cave in Afghanistan._

_There was a flash of light and he was falling from a portal in space._

_There was a flash of light and he was watching Pepper falling out of his reach._

_There was a flash of light and he was beneath a flying city._

_There was a flash of light and JARVIS was saying something_...wait JARVIS? 

"Sir," JARVIS told him again. "Somebody banging on the door." 

Sleep is good.

Sleep is important. 

So Tony Stark didn't know who the hell would think it would be okay to show up and _his_ tower at 2 in the fucking morning.

"Tell them to go away," Tony mumbled into his pillow.

"Sir, I believe this is important." JARVIS insisted. 

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake up...more then he already was. "Sir, do you with me to wake Mr. Rogers, or Miss. Romanov instead." 

Tony groaned before sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and putting his feet on the cold ground. He made a note to make a robot that could answer the door and tell people off. 

"What's going on?" Pepper asked from beside him. 

 He turned to her, and gave her a tired smiled. "Just somebody at the door, who can't get the idea if all the lights are off, it means it's closed." He told her. "You can go back to sleep." 

"No," She sat up in bed. "I should come just in case." He nodded his head, to tired to say anything, before leading them down the lightly dimed hallway to the elevator.

The elevator ride felt like it took hours. He was anxious to see who would be at the Tower doors. He expected to a homeless person wanting money, in that case Tony would give them 100 dollars and send them on their way. 

The elevator dung when they were on ground level.

What Tony didn't expect to see was a family of three at the door.

The man had white hair and a thick mustache, and a stern expression on his face. The women beside him had shoulder length brown hair that was on the verge of going grey. To the side of them was a teen boy that had his hands in his back pocket, looking rather annoyed. 

Tony quickly tensed up on seeing them. "You okay?" Pepper asked. 

"It's nothing Pep," He told her. "Don't worry." 

But it wasn't nothing. 

And she should be worrying. 

Because if he was right his _dead_ parents and his younger self were knocking at _his_ door. 

But he pushed that back because it was most likely an oddly creepy resemblance. 

He unlocked the door. "Hello," he started sarcastically, "and what can I do for you at this ungodly hour?" He ended with a grin. Pepper gave him a quick glare, but didn't say anything.

The man took a step forward about to say something, but his assumed wife put a hand on his chest and spoke instead. "If you don't mind me asking sir, but who are you?" 

Tony laughed. Maybe these people were living under a rock for the last ten year, or his arrogance was getting the best of him. "I'm Tony Stark," The boys head shot up "my name is at the top of the Tower you know. Plus my face is in the newspaper, or on the television at least 4 times a week. How don't you know who I am?" 

The man face lit up as he looked back at his son. "I told you I was right, we are in the future." 

"Excuse me," Pepper said, he face taking on a concussed expression. "Did you just say future?" 

"Yes I did miss," the man said, then held out his hand. "I'm Howard Stark." 

To say his heart stopped would be and under statement. It was like the Hulk wrapped his green fist around it and squeezed. 

He shook the feeling away burying in in the deepest parts off him. "God fucking damning."

"Tony!" Pepper said eyes wide. Tony wasn't one to shy away from swearing, but still it wasn't the right time.

He shook his head. "No, Pep, after everything that's happened, its like the universes just decided to added another ten feet to the shit pile." 

Pepper cleared her throat. "Please come in." The took the offer and walked in to the tower. His mother, and younger self both looked amazed by the building, Howard held a blank expression

"So this is really the future," Maria Stark asked Tony.

"Depends if you're telling the truth or not," Tony said. "If you are then yes its 2015. If not then no its the present."

"How can you tell if they are lying or not," Pepper questioned.

He thought about it for a moment before having an idea. "When did I first build JARVIS?" 

"Isn't that an easy question?" Pepper asked, thinking his father cared about him.

Howard thought about it. 

"10," Anthony said. (Anthony= young Tony. Tony= present time Tony). 

Howard quickly turned around to look at his son. "The question was for me, not you. Now do as you're told and be quite." 

"Yep," Tony said. "That's good old dad." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Howard quipped and Tony. 

Tony shrugged. "Nothing."

"How are we supposed to know you're not lying?" Howard asked. 

Tony thought back to the tapes. "According to you I'm your greatest accomplishment, and not Cap." It was probably just Howard lying out of his ass, because by the way he acted, Steve was.

 Maria yawned. Tony looked at his mother and smiled. It had been 28 years. 

28 years that they had been dead. 

28 years that he didn't have to hear Howard call him worthless. 

28 years free of emotion and physical pain. 

Tony quickly made up 2 guest rooms before going to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

To say sleep didn't come easy to Tony Stark wouldn't cover it. 

Seeing himself at 16 and his parents from the 1980's was like drinking ten Monsters in a row. (Do _not_ do that. _Not recommended._ This is _not_ a suggestion.)

He knew that just laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling was useless, so he went down to his lab. He started the makings of a new, and better suit, one better than last weeks model. Because of the sound proof walls he blared and AC/DC song as he worked, and had the T.V on mute. 

He was in the middle of something, when JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, look at the television." 

He turned his eyes towards the tv. The news anchor was talking up something with a somber expression. He turned the music down and the TV up. "We were just informed about a hostage situation in South Korea at a bank. 7 Hostages are being held, including a young girl. We here at the news station hope that everybody makes it out alive and well."

Tony glanced down to the finished suit. "Thanks J." He put the suit on and the red and gold pieces snapped into place. 

It took him only a couple minutes and he was outside the bank in Korea. Police and bystanders were surrounding the building. The bystanders were recording things on their phones, and police had their guns drawn. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but he knew it was something about Iron Man. 

They were cheering him on like he had already saved the day. He gave them a wave. "Hey J, you know that special translator, think you could turn it on?"

"Turning on translator." The translator made it so everything he heard was English, and what ever he said was in Korean.  

"Hello people of South Korea," He gave them his paparazzi smile and wave. "Why don't I go in there and kick some ass, what do you think about that." That caused the crowed to go crazy, even the police put down their guns knowing that he would figure this out. 

"Okay J," Tony said and walked towards the bank doors. He blasted the doors down to reveal 2 men and 1 woman holding machine guns. In front of them was the 6 hostages tied up, the young girl that the news talked about was not there. They must have got their facts wrong. 

Guns were quickly pointed at him, but he blasted them down. They were pushed 10 feet back from where they were, dropping their guns. He grabbed the guns and snapped them in half. 

He dropped down to his knees to untie the people. He signed for the police to come in. 

"My baby," A woman he untied cried. "There is 2 men in the back, they took my daughter." Tony tensed, so they didn't get it wrong. There was a young girl somewhere in the back being held hostage. He tensed up before running in the direction the mother pointed. 

The voices of the men could be heard from where he was crouched behind a wall. The little girl was standing beside a man with her head down, there was no doubt that she was crying. 

"Did you really have to take the girl," Robber #1 said as he was pushing money into a duffel bag.

Robber #2 put a hand on her shoulder. "She's are ticket out of here. Isn't that right sweetie?" He asked in a mocking tone. She said nothing, just stood their crying. "Isn't that right?" He grabbed her shoulder tighter. 

"Y-yes," She stuttered. 

"J," Tony whispered, "put the concealer on."

"Are you sure, sir? That is a fairly new operation." JARVIS said. 

Tony made a list of pro's and con's in his head. This was his best chance of getting her out of here safely. He didn't want to risk them killing her. "Do it J." 

It started at his feet. Instead of being red the suit turned invisible, it slowly moved up the rest of his body untill he could no longer be seen. 

He stepped into the room, his steps making little noise. He went at Robber #2 first. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on the little girl and twisted back, causing him to let go of her. When the robber was turned around Tony slammed his head into the wall causing him to pass out. 

Robber #1 had stopped putting money into the duffel back, and pulled out a hand gun. He looked around a couple times confused about where the attack was coming from. Tony curled his hand into a fist and punched at his cheek. The robber shot the gun off towards the ceiling, ash rained down and the little girl screamed. 

Tony grabbed the man's wrist and twisted untill the gun dropped. He gave him a knee to the gut for good luck, the man groaned and doubled over. 

He turned off the concealer. The little girls fear faded away, "Iron Man!" she squealed. 

"Let's get you back to your mom," He told her. 

He flew out of the bank knowing everybody was safe and sound. 

~).O.(~

When he got back he showered and went to the common room/floor. It was just about 7 so everybody would be coming down soon. The common room/floor held a flat screen TV, video games, different types of seating, the dining table, a kitchen, pool table, ping pong table, and an old arcade machine...etc. 

When he entered, he was greeted with an unhappy Pepper, his parents and himself were also there. 

"Where were you this early?" Pepper questioned, trying to stay calm. Last time Tony wasn't sleeping he threatened a terrorist. "I looked everywhere for you."

"South Korea," He said getting 2 coffees ready. 

"Doing what exactly?" She pushed for more information. 

"Classified." He answered getting the milk out of the fridge. She hated it when he did this, hated that he was _able_ to do this. He could do a million things at once. Make the coffee, think about time travel, and hold a conversation with her.

"Why is it classified?" She pushed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because they," He pointed at the 3 guest. "are from the past, and I don't want to change my future, or yours, or the world's for that matter." He handed her one of the coffee mugs.

Anthony raised an eyebrow not believing what his older self said, "How did you get to Korea and back so fast,"  he asked. "It would take hours in flight alone, and we saw you 5 hours ago." 

Tony sighed. "We have new technology." 

"Nobody is that good," Anthony said. 

"We are," Tony nodded his head at himself. Tony looked at Pepper. "Anything on the agenda today?" 

"We have a dinner at 8 with King Industries." She told him. 

"King? Don't think I've heard of them before," Tony said. 

"They're new, and they wanted to meet with us," She said. "Likely just to see the competition." 

Maria cleared her throat in the stiff atmosphere, "I don't think we've met properly," she held out her hand. "I'm Maria Stark." 

Pepper shook her hand. "I'm Virginia Potts, you can call me Pepper though, everybody does."  

"And your Tony's..." Maria asked not letting go. 

"I'm his girlfriend." She said, and Howard snorted. 

Not wanting to cause any problems with his father, he waved it off. He knew he should say something for Peppers sake, but he didn't have the courage. It was funny actually. He could fly a fucking nuclear bomb to space, but his own damn father...

"Ohhh mom," Tony said happily, pushing away the painful memories, "You should make your waffles, I haven't had those in so long. Pep these things are amazing, everybody will just love them." 

"Everybody?" Maria questioned.

"5 other people live here, sometimes more, they should be down here any moment." Tony answered.

"Why so many people," Maria asked. "Do you have children?"

Both Tony and Pepper almost chocked on their coffee. "God no, could you see me with a kid. The longest relationship I've had is Pepper and that's only been going on for 5 years." Tony laughed.

Pepper smirked, "You never know, I have taken out a lot of trash." Tony laughed.

Maria looked horrified, "You make her take out the trash? I thought I raised you better than that." She looked at Tony and Anthony.

"Don't worry, _you_ did," Tony said, making a jab at his dad. He really did love his mother. "It's an inside joke."

"Oh," she said and began working on the waffles.

~).o.(~

Howard sat down at the table, along with Anthony, and Tony. Pepper had to go to a bored meeting because she was the CEO, but Howard didn't know that. 

"So," Howard said. "When do I die?"

Tony looked at him surprised. "That's what you ask?" He thought he would want to know about the business, or even Cap. Howard nodded his head. Tony looked at Anthony. "How old are you?" 

"16." 

"Soon, before I turn 18." He answered. 

"And Maria? How did she take it?" 

Tony chuckled. It wasn't a haha, this is funny. It was a ha this is ironic. "The same way you do."

"Interesting."  Howard didn't ask another question. He knew the answer would be 'classified'. 

Light foot steps could be heard coming down the hallway, the ones coming from a trained assassin. "That smells amazing," Natasha said to Maria with a smile. She looked over to the dining table. "I would tell you to be ready for Steve's recklessness speech, but because Howard Stark is here, you might be let off the hook." Her expression was calm, and steady.

"That's fantastic, the only good part about the whole time travel thing. Has Eye Patch and his crew of pirates ever dealt with this before?" Tony said.  

"Every once in a blue moon." She said. "Hi, I'm Natasha, it's good to meet you. I've heard some of the stories." She took a seat beside Anthony and his face went red. It made Tony glad he got out of the I-am-awkward-around-anything-with-boobs phase by the time he was 18. From there on out he carried the playboy life style. 

"Stark!" Steve's voice sounded from the hall. Howard's eyes went wide when he recognized it. "You just can't do thing's like that. The police can...." 

"Howard Stark?" 

"Steve Rodgers?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was that.  
> Sorry if I didn't get all the errors, I tried my best.  
> Critizem is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word summary: Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: it just accrued to me that Clint and Bruce never should up in the last chapter like I wanted. So simply, they showed up at some point, before this.  
>  **Sorry for the shorter chapter. Enjoy!**

**Steve's Point of View**

"Howard, wow this is crazy. I mean you look..." Steve was lost for words. It was crazy seeing somebody from his past, and have it go somewhat well. Peggy's memory had gone out on her, and Bucky was well...Bucky. 

Howard laughed. "I think the word you are looking for is old. You haven't aged a day, you lucky bastard." Howard stood and gave his long lost friend a hug, before both men sat down. 

"Hey now," Steve said. "I was frozen in ice for 70 years." Part of him wanted to correct his language, but what was the harm between old friends. The smell of food caught his nose, and he looked towards the woman that had just finished cooking it. "This must be your wife, Maria, right?" 

Howard gave a short nod. "Hello Captain, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Maria smiled at him as she set a plate of food in the middle of the table. 

"You as well," Steve smiled. "It's nice to see Howard married, I only knew him when he was young, he still has the mustache." 

Howard laughed. "Be nice to an old man like me. I'm in my 60's you know." 

"And I'm reaching 100." Steve retorted quickly. He did another look around the room, he saw a teenage boy sitting beside Natasha with a light blush on his face. There was something about him, that was so familiar...but how? 

"Picture him with a goatee," Tony spoke up like he had read his mind. 

His eyes widen as he realized it was Tony. He did a double take, then again. "That is so weird." 

Both of the Anthony's snorted. "Tell me about it," they said at the same time. Tony was going to comment on it, but he settled on shaking his head, it was just too weird.

He was going to say something, then closed his mouth. "So what are the rules here?" Steve said instead of his original comment.

"Rules?" Clint questioned as he cut a waffle. 

"Like what can we say, what can't we? Can we turn the news on, or let them read the newspaper? What are the chances of changing things?" Steve explained. As much as he wanted to change the past, so he never ended up in the ice. Or that Bucky never fell off the train. He knew things were going the right way.

"SHEID has dealt with this before." Natasha told them, Howard brows raised in surprise. "How they get back to their own time is beyond my knowledge. And we can tell them anything, Fury has a serum that can erase certain or all memories."

"I still don't see how this is possible," Bruce said. His brows had been furrowed together sense he heard the words: time travel. He was working out the math in his head to how it could even be possible. 

"So," Howard said. "All of you work for SHEILD?" He looked around the room at the five of them, it would have been 6 if Thor wasn't dealing with something in his own realm.

Steve nodded his head. "Director Fury has all of us on a team called the Avengers." 

"The Avengers?" Howard echoed. "Well, what do you do." 

"Simple daddy-o," Tony started, he pointed at Natasha. "Natasha is a spy/assassin, same with Clint, but he has a bow and arrow." He pointed to Bruce. "Bruce is a scientist, get him angry and he turns into a green rage monster. Then we all know about the _perfect_ soldier," He rolled his eyes, "and I'm a genius with a suit of armor." He smiled proudly. 

Steve expect Howard to be impress at his son's comment, but there was nothing. No pride, no surprise. Just nothing. When had his friend turned so cold? Anthony on the other hand looked like a little kid with a new toy. "Can I see it!?" He almost jumped out of his seat. 

Tony held a hand out. "Eat first. I have the suits in a lab downstairs I can show you later, but for now--J play the hits." 

A hologram showed in front of them. It was a clip of Tony with the mask down at a party at his old house in California. Music was playing loudly along with yells from the guest. He was blasting objects that the guest throw in the air, including a watermelon. (Iron Man II). 

"Are you drunk?" Howard accused, eyebrows in his pulled back hairline. 

Tony's mood changed in a flash. He went from arrogant, to pissed off. "Fuck no, you don't get to lecture me about booze." Tony seemed to snap. " _I_ was lucky enough to realized I had a problem, I haven't had a drink in over a year." 

Natasha cleared her throat, breaking the tense feeling in the room. "I remember that." _That_ referring to when she was sent to spy on him for SHEILD.

"Oh, I know you do Natalie," Tony said. Their eyes returned back to the screen to watch more of the Avenger's 'hit' moments. 

The hologram video went on playing their best moments from before they were Avengers, Battle of New York and so on. 

Steve thought about it for a moment before asking, "How do you have all of this?" 

"SHEILD." He respond while cutting a waffle.  

He took a deep breath. "I thought I told you to stop doing that. It's not right." It wasn't just him, but most of SHEILD had told him to stop hacking into the system. 

Tony turned to face him. "You know what's not right? Being a 90 year old virgin." Tony quipped still in his pissy mood. "I mean that can't be healthy." 

Maria gasps slightly at her son's blunt statement. "Anthony Edward Stark! There is nothing wrong with that, not to mention it's none of your business." 

Tony rolled his eyes in his fowl mood. "I'm just looking out for my teammates health and coolness, I mean wait untill your married or not, I lost my virginity when I was 17 to not 1 but 2 supermodels, each 10 years older than me in a hotel Bora Bora." Tony finished his food and left the room.

Anthony sat wide eyed surprised at his older self. "Could I be excused?"

"Sure, I mean if it's okay with you." Maria said.

"It's fine," Natasha said. "JARVIS will direct you wherever you want to go."  

"Thank you," Anthony said and left the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw Ant-Man and the Wasp...because it was amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Funny story for Steve/Bucky fans:**
> 
>  
> 
> **So me and my mother were doing an Avenger quiz and this what happen.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Me: Who did Steve Rodgers fall in love with during _Captain America: The First Avenger_?**
> 
>  
> 
> **My mom less then a second later: BUCKY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an anti-Cap story. However, a certain character is anti-Cap.  
> Warning: It starts out angsty, they jumps off that boat into to ocean of Depression. Yeah!

**Anthony's Point of View**

16 year old Tony Stark was in awe of his future life. The place that he lived in, his friends, well teammates, he still wasn't sure how he could stand being in the same room with Captain fucking America. 

Rhodey always wondered why he hated Cap so much.

It was simple. 

His own father loved Captain America more than him. His own flesh and blood wasn't worth as much as his super soldier. So maybe they were both Howards creations, but your _own child_ should count more then a lab rat. 

"To your left, young sir." JARVIS told him. Without J he would have gotten lost so many times. It was funny to know that an AI cared more about him then his own father. Howard only cared about if he was smart enought to take over the company when time came. 

He opened the glass door to see that Tony was listening to music and working on one of the suits. He was hoping for that. Tony didn't turn around when he walked through the door and observed quietly above his shoulder.

It was only when Tony went to reach for a tool that he noticed Anthony, he jumped slightly. "Kid you scared me, don't do that." He said in a harsh tone, probably still mad about Howard.

Even though he knew Tony wasn't going to hit him he still flinched at the tone. Tony frowned at his reaction.  "Over time, and too many drinks, and girls, we..." Tony started. "I was going to say 'get over it' but we don't. Even though the memories and the pain is still there we learn to live though it. We learn what it means to be happy." Tony gave him a sad smile. "After all there is no more closet for us to hide in." 

He switched weight on his feet, then switched subjects. "We still listen to this?" Anthony said about the AC/DC music.

Tony laughed. "This is a classic, besides music today is shit. It's not terrible, but stuff like rap is just talking really fast to a rhythm.

Anthony pulled up a bar stool beside his older self. "Can you show me how this stuff works," He asked looking down at the suit.

"Okay now look at this...." 

"...what if you did this." 

"...that's great. Now if you program..." 

Hours went on as Tony explained how the Iron Man suit worked, how it was powered, and how it operated. He told him stories from the time he fought Aliens that were teamed up with the god of mischief. He also explained that Captain America isn't as bad as they original thought. 

It was a little weird when they talked. Because he was looking at his own face, just older, kind of like a mirror. 

"Sir," JARVIS said into the room. "Miss. Potts is looking for you in the Common room." 

"I'll be right up J." Tony said. "You ready?" He said to Anthony. 

**Tony's Point of View**

"Jesus," Tony said once entering the common room. Anthony was beside him. "You guys are still talking up here. Not sharing embarrassing stories about me are you?" 

He barely finished talking when Maria said, her eyes wide with concern, "Your were kidnapped?" 

Tony's eyes slid to them. "So not embarrassing, just the tragic ones," then he added, "Which time did you tell her, the first or second?

"First." 

Tony let out a bitter laugh. "Ah, I was demonstrating a weapon in Afghanistan and I was kidnapped by a terrorist group call.."

"The Ten Rings," Pepper filled in the thing he forgot.

"They wanted me to build them a weapon, I told them no, I got torched for it, but I built the first Iron Man suit and got the hell out of there." Without being asked JARVIS pulled up a hologram picture of the first Iron Man suit. 

Howard study  it then asked, "How would you power something like that." 

"A mini arc reactor," Tony said. Howard looked surprised. "You might have started working on it, but I perfected it." 

"That's not possible," was Howards only reply. 

Tony snorted. "Not possible for me to do something better then you, or to miniaturize it?" 

Howard rolled his eyes. "Miniaturize it. I tried so many times to make it smaller, it's the key to clean energy." 

Tony began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the arc reactor in his chest. "Believe me now." 

For the first time in his life he could say his father was in _awe_ of something he had done. And even though the arc reactor was there because of bad events, it made him proud. Proud that he finally done something to please his father. 

"That should have killed you." Howard said. 

Tony frowned down at it. "It was untill I perfected it, using your plans of course. So I should be thanking you for saving my life." He gave his father a small smile, then looked over to Pepper. "What did you need? Or do you just miss me?" He added with a smirk. 

Pepper smiled lightly, "I just need you to sign this." She handed him a clip-bored and a pen.

"Why not you?" He questioned reading over the paper. "I thought making you CEO meant I didn't have to sign any papers, or sit through all the boardroom meetings." He signed. 

"She's the CEO," Howard took a step closer to him. "not you?" 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen before it did. 

It was the storm and he hoped he could ride threw it without breaking. 

He opened his eyes, and stood up straighter before speaking. "Yes, and if this is a sexist thing, let me remind you that you founded SHEILD with Peggy Carter." 

Howard clenched his jaw. "No, it's because she's not a _Stark_. This was meant to be yours Tony. This is what I raised you to be, and you couldn't even do that. You're a failure Tony. A goddamn fucking failure." 

That shocked the room into a cold, dreadful, silence. 

Tony blinked.

Blinked back the tears. 

He was a failure. 

A goddamn fucking failure. 

It echoed in his brain, over, and over, and over again. 

Failure.

Useless.

Unloved.

Unwanted.

A goddamn fucking failure. 

"Howard," He heard Steve speake. 

Tony cleared his throat. "It's fine Cap." Tony clapped his hands in front of him. "I'll be....not here." Then he vanished down the elevator to God knows where. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't remember/ skipped over the very first part of the Fic: When Tony said "After all there is no more closet for us to hide in." he does not mean that he is gay (sorry Stony and Science Bro fandom, I ship it too.) I'm referring to a place where he would hide from his father.
> 
> I was thinking of adding Peter into later chapters. Yes? No?
> 
> Sorry for a short one :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Shorter chapters more often or Longer chapters once a week?  
> I've been doing the Shorter chapters, but it's what you guys like.

**James "Rhodey" Point of View.**

Pepper called him saying something about time travel, Howard Stark, and something about mental, and likely physical abuse. 

Rhodey had been friends with Tony the longest.

He was there when Tony was at his worst.

He was there when Tony started drinking too young. And he accepted the drinking because it was better then Tony resorting to self-harm. 

He was there when his parents died. 

He was there when Tony needed help with drinking.

And he would be there now. 

He got to the Tower and smiled to the secretary, who sent him right up. He was told to meet them in the common room.

Howard was sitting on the couch, chin held up high, like he always was. Maria was beside him with tear stains on her face. The younger Tony, Anthony, was seated a crossed from them with Pepper and Cap. The others were no where to be seen, probably tracking down Tony. 

"James," Howard said on seeing him. 

"Howard," He said back in the same dead tone. God, he hated Howard. Every cell in his body was telling him to attack, to get rid of the threat. 

Anthony turned around quickly. "Rhodes," He said, his brows high "You have no hair."

Rhodey let out a laugh. At least _this_ Tony seemed to be some what okay. The other one he was nervous for. "I've dealt with you for the last 30 years, of course I'm bald. All my hair fell out because of the stress." 

Anthony looked down. "Sorry." He apologized like he was some burden.

"Sorry for what? The girls love it." He smiled, then took a deep breath through his noes. "Now, can you tell me what happened...all of it."

So Pepper did. She started with waking up early this morning, Tony not being able to sleep, breakfast, leaving breakfast, then Howard's outburst that happened only an hour ago.

Rhodey snorted, "Typical."

Howard gave him a look. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you're a mean old bastard Howard, that's what it means." Rhodey explained.

Steve shook his head. "How did you get this way Howard, when I met you, you just wanted to change the world. The flying car? You wanted new and fun things...not this...this is just wrong."

"Don't tell me what's wrong!" Howard yelled at him. _Alcohol with drawl_ Rhodey thought. Anthony jumped in his seat, surprised by his father's tone.

It was hard to believe that this boy would grow up to be the arrogant Tony Stark. It wasn't the best change from quite boy that reads books, to arrogant playboy billionaire. But, at least one of them knew what it was like to be happy.

"Hey Tones," Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder, he was shaking slightly, scared of what Howard might do to him. "Why don't you go to the workshop? Work on something, or build something new?" He suggested hoping Anthony would listen to him.

Anthony shook his head in a hurry, and left the room. On his way out, just before he made the elevator, Howard said, "There he goes being a pussy again."

Rhodey took the now empty seat between Cap and Pepper. "Will you stop talking about him like that," she spoke. He could see that she was trying to be strong, after all she loves Tony, they all do (minus Howard).

Howard rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to take advise from little miss I-fucked-my-way-to-the-top."  

"I'll have you know I got the job before Tony and I got together," Pepper said standing up for herself. It didn't matter if she did or not, she earned the job, fair and square. She was already doing the job, most of it at least, she just didn't have the title. 

"Damnit Howard," Steve hit a fist against the arm of the chair, the wood in the couch breaking. He ignored it. "What changed in you?" 

Howard fingers curled into a fist. "I woke up! The world isn't all rainbows and unicorns. It needs people with iron wills, and brains. Not little boys that bawl when their daddy gets upset. It needs _real_ men." 

"So your idea to get "real men with iron wills and brains" is to abuse children?" If this was a cartoon smoke would becoming out of his ears. "That's fucked up thinking Howard."

"I wouldn't have to act that way, if he wasn't the way he is." Howard retorted. 

"He was a child," Rhodey said. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that. _Nobody_." 

**Meanwhile...**

**Time is 2:45...school ends.**

"I have new Legos," Ned informed Peter as they walked out of Midtown. "Want to come over to my hou--Dude is that Tony Stark? Is this one of the Internship things?" 

Peter looked around but he quickly found Tony in the only car over 50 thousand on the street. "Ya," He said blindly. "I'll ugh, talk to you later." He called already running acrossed the street. 

"Mr. Stark," He said tapping on the window. The car was still running, but the passenger seat was back and Tony was asleep. "Mr. Stark." He tapped a little harder. He didn't move. There was nothing. 

He walked around the car to the drivers side and tried to open up the door, luckily it did. He slipped into the seat and shut the door loudly on purpose. Still Tony didn't move, he didn't react. 

_Shit_ Peter thought and put two fingers to his pulse.  _Thank God_ he let out a breath he was holding. He was alive. 

He smelled the air: Scotch

He knew how important it was to Mr. Stark to be alcohol free. So something bad had to have happen for him to relapse. Something very bad. 

"Umm," he said out loud. "Are you a talking car? I know that sounds weird but is there JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker." 

"You know my name?" 

"Sir, had your voice put into my memory so you would be identified." 

Peter smiled. "Oh, well that's cool. Did you drive Mr. Stark here?" 

"Yes, Sir was not it any condition to drive his blood alcohol level being at 0.20."

"Is-isn't that bad, like could he die?" Peter asked trying to remember health class. 

"No, it just gives him sever impairment." JARVIS told him.

Peter put his hands on the steering wheel then quickly took them off. "Could you drive us to the Tower?" He still didn't have his drivers license, and he didn't want to hurt Mr. Starks car, even though he had 20 more at home.

"Sir, has ordered me to do other wise." 

"Can you override it." Peter said, then added, "It's for his well being. He can't sleep in his car all day." 

"I'm afraid Mr. Parker that I can do not." 

"Okay," Peter said already thinking of a plan. He tapped on the screen the was above the air vents. He got into JARVIS's commands, and programs, and changed a few things around. Mr. Stark could yell at him later for messing with JARVIS, but right now he was focused on getting him home. 

"Okay JARVIS, drive us home," Peter ordered. 

"Yes, Young Sir." The engine hummed and they were driving out of Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when Cap says the *Looks left, then right, then cups hands around mouth* F-word, something up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 17, 2018 11:00: I edited this chapter 30 minutes after I posted it because it didn't post right. Sorry, if you read before it was fixed.
> 
> July 17, 2018 11:47: All good...I hope.

**Peter's Point of View**

"Who the heck broke Mr. Stark?" Peter called into the Common room. Mr. Stark was leaning against Peter, an arm wrapped around his shoulder to keep himself up right. He quickly noticed how a lamp was broken, and the arm of the couch was sagging off to the left, the wooden supports in it likely broken. "Is now a good time?" He said sheepishly embarrassed that he came in so strongly.

Ms. Potts was there and so was War Machine and Captain America. There was also a woman he didn't recognize, and a man, Howard Stark, a man that he idolized. He was the father of every this awesome, SHEILD, Mr. Stark, the newest and best tech, and so on and so forth.

They all turned to stare at him. "Easy tiger," Mr. Stark said patting his shoulder, or at least trying to. His head was down and the highly tinted sun glasses he wore were about to fall off his face. 

It was a nightmare getting him up there. He had to give the secretary a look that said I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong-even-though-I'm-dragging-Mr. Stark-to-the-elevator. Which is a hard look to make, but she nodded anyway, which meant she's used to this, or just a bad secretary for not stopping him or calling for help.

"Oh, thank God you found him," Ms. Potts said. "Where did you find him?"

"Outside of my school, sleeping in his car,"  _very drunk,_ Peter wanted to say, but it was obvious. 

"Great," Howard Stark said. "Tony needs a 12 year old to take care of him, he can't even fucking do that." 

Peter was surprised. "First I'm 15, not 12," He wasn't surprised at the 12 part, he got that all the time. He was surprise somebody could say that about Tony. "And everybody needs help from now and then and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Pepper rushed over to him, before Howard could say anything to Peter. "Let me take him from you." 

"No, no," The unknown women said. "I can take him, if you'll let me. I-I need to get out of this room anyway." 

Ms. Potts thought about it for a moment. "Okay, Maria."

Everybody was quite as Peter handed him off to Maria. "Hi mama." He slurred.

"Hi baby," Her voice broke as she looked down on her child.

Peter waited for the elevator doors to shut before asking, "Can somebody tell me what's happening?"

Ms. Potts sighed. "Time travel." She said.

Peter's eyes widened. "That is awesome!" he saw the looks on their faces, and shook his head "but terrible because of Howard." He frowned. Howard tilted his head back and groaned. 

"Son," Captain America started. "There are things that you can't understand." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Like what? Because my IQ is above 180, so try me."

"It's not simple Pete," Pepper said kindly. "I'll explain everything to you later, but right now I need you to go to the lab. 16-year-old Tony is down there, and I think you should talk to him, while we deal with this up stairs." 

"Yeah," Rhodey said. "Both of you are nerds you'll get along great."

Peter's eyes widened, his mentor the same age as him, this was going to be fun. 

**Natasha's Point of View.**

After looking for Tony for 45 minutes they thought it would be okay to stop. Tony was a big boy and could find his way home when he was ready. So they went a head to set up a quick meeting with Fury and tell him about their current...situation. They chose a coffee shop because it was close to both of their locations.

"Did you know Howard was such a douche?" Bruce asked him as he took a sip of his herbal tea.

Clint snorted, "I think what he means is,  did you know Howard was such a dick?" 

"I don't think that cover it," Natasha added. 

Fury took a breath through his noes. "Howard was a terrible father, but he was a genius. He didn't work well with others, a lot like Tony, but he's cruel to his child. So yes, I knew Howard was a douche." 

She wasn't really surprised SHEILD worked with somebody like that, correction, SHEILD worked _for_ somebody like that. Howard was one of the founding father's of SHEILD. "That's not the point right now. When can we send him back?" 

"Well," Fury leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Do you know how, or why, he's here?" 

"No," Natasha answered honestly. None of them could think of a realistic reason. But who were they to say what was realistic? Aliens were real for crying out loud.

Like Fury said, Howard was a genius, as far as they knew he built a time machine. Or many there was some superhuman out there with time traveling powers.

"Then he can't be sent back yet." Fury told them. "Can't send them back unless we know somebody else won't show up, and there has to be a reason. Nothing is truly random." 

"So we have to solve a puzzle first?" Clint questioned. 

"In layman's terms, yes. Solve the puzzle and for a prize I'll send them home with part of their memories wiped."  Fury said. 

"But what if one of them dies, like Tony, that would upset the Time Stream, and everything would be ruined." Bruce pointed out. 

"Time Stream?" Clint questioned. 

"The time line. Like if Young Tony dies, then every thing older Tony did, would never happen. There would be no Iron Man." Bruce explained. "Tony and Iron man have both done things to change the world. Some of his weapons changed the course of wars."

"Then make sure that does not happen." Fury said. "If the Earth's mightiest hero's can't protect them, nobody can."

**Peter's Point of View**

"Hello," Peter called as he walked into the lab, "Mr. Sta--Tony, are you in here?"

There was a gasp, a few tools clanged together. then, "I'm sorry, I ugh, didn't mean to." A boy with messy dark hair looked at him with fear in his eyes. Fear. He had never seen Mr. Stark scared before.

Angry, yes.

Fear, never.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Peter asked sitting on the stool beside him.

"This," He said gesturing to one of the Iron Man suits. It was laid out on one of the tables, the metal plate at the chest was lifted up so you could see the wiring inside. Some of the wires were pulled out and in a different order. "I-I didn't mean to mess it up, I-I just wanted to see what would happen, and I can't put it back together" He blurted out.

"Hey," Peter said in the most soothing voice he could think of. "It's fine, we can fix it." 

"Really?" Anthony questioned. 

"Ya, I mean, you have a lot of these." Peter explained to him.

"My dad would be pissed at me," Anthony said. "Are you're sure you not mad?" 

Peter was astonished that he could think that way. "I'm down here messing with something all the time, and whenever I screw up Mr. Stark is always there to help me fix it." 

"That's cool. I grow up to be an awesome person. I mean look at me, I got more then one friend, this place, the company's good, and I'm a superhero." 

"Ya," Peter agreed. "And dude, you dad is a real ass hat, you should get an awarded for being able to deal with that." 

Anthony laughed. "I can see it now," he cupped his hands around his mouth. "And the winner for dealing with the biggest ass hat goes to...Anthony Stark." 

"And the crowed goes wild," Peter said, tears in his eyes form laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, perhaps, another character(s) would time travel, who would you want it to be? Somebody close to Tony, or the Avengers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Tony fights with *drum roll*...Tony.

current

_Flashback_

**Tony's Point of View**

He woke up early to the light sound of music coming from his alarm. He was splayed out on the bed oddly, his arm and foot both off the side of the bed, his face smashed down to the mattress. 

Then he remembered the day before. 

The words his father said to him. 

His screaming liver reminded him of the day drinking.

Peter. God, why would he do that to the kid? 

He rolled himself to look at the other side of the bed, Pepper was already gone. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him, the last thing he needed was Pepper to be angry at him.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and put his feet on the cold ground. He dressed himself casually, and made his way towards the Common room.

He knew from the past that he would be the only one awake at this time, but he wasn't counting his father. 

The same father that was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and a Stark lap top. Howard looked at him, dark circles under his eyes. "How did they get it so thin? The technology today is incredible." 

"Ya," Tony said getting himself a cup of coffee and an aspirin for his head ache.

Hangovers were a bitch.

Howard stood up and went to the fridgerator, grabbed eggs, orange juice, prune juice, and some kale. Then he put them into a blender and blended untill it was a liquid. 

"What are you doing?" Tony questioned as it was poured into a glass.

"It's a remedy for hangovers," Howard said. "Drink this and you'll be good to go in a half hour."  He pushed the glass towards him.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and held the glass in the light. "Are you sure it's safe?" It was a brownish liquid.

"Kid," his father said, "I've been drinking that for the last 25 years. I'm sure it's safe. I might be a little rough on you sometimes, but I'm not going to kill you."

"Wow that makes me feel so much better," he said before downing the glass. He scrunched up his nose, "That's awful."

"It helps if you plug your nose," Howard told him heading back to the lap top. "It blocks out the taste."

Tony gave him a glare. "Now you tell me?" Howard just shrugged his shoulder. 

"Tell you what?" Natasha questioned as her and Steve entered the room. 

"That this hangover stuff is terrible," Tony explained rinsing out the empty glass.

Natasha looked taken back, "I thought you stopped drinking." 

"Just a relapse," He said. "Consider this...day one 2.0." A relapse didn't mean he was a lost cause, it merely meant that he was trying to get better, that he _would_ get better. 

Steve sat down at the table with them. "Are we going to pretend the yesterday didn't happen?" 

"Yes," both men said at the same time. 

"It's how things work," Tony started to explain to him. "You don't bring up past arguments because then you argue about the argument, and it starts all over again. So you ignore it." 

"That's not very healthy," Steve told them. 

"Not all of us were raised in the 1920's grandpa," Tony jabbed at him. "Plus what's the point of an intervention, they won't even remember this, they get killed soon enough, so does it matter? No." 

"We get killed?" Maria said as she walked into the common room with Anthony at her side. Bruce and Clint came in shortly behind them. 

"It," Tony cleared his throat. "It was a staged car accident by HYDRA. Isn't really too shocking considering it's always been SHEILD vs HYDRA and dad was on of the founders and all." Steve gave him a thankful look, thankful that he didn't mention it was Bucky.

"And Obadiah took over until you were 21?" Howard question. He was the one the wrote down what to do if they died before Tony could take over. 

He nodded his head. "I'm still the youngest person to be CEO of a fortune 500." 

"That's good," his father said, it was the furthest to a compliment he would ever get. It was fine. He knew he was the best. 

"And how is Obadiah?" he questioned. 

"Oh," Tony said not sure how to answer. He hoped 'oh' would by him more time. 

"I tried asking the AI questions, but it told me that you restricted it from our room." Howard sighed. 

"Obadiah's dead," Tony said. Howard looked like he was going to say something, but Tony went on, "He was selling weapon's that I had made to terrorist, then tried to kill me, so I killed him."  

He paused.

He watched for how he'd react. 

"He tried to kill you," Howard pointed a finger at his son, as if he could believe the words that came from his mouth. 

"Yes." 

"Then you killed him?" 

"Yes." 

"Good then." Howard nodded and sipped his coffee.

~)O(~

"So, you didn't try to time travel?" Bruce asked. 

Howard nodded his head. "I don't have the right technology in my time. But in the future, maybe, or even now." 

"No," Tony said. "If man could make time travel, _I_ would have done it by now." 

"So it's alien," Natasha said.

"Likely," Bruce said. 

"We should get a hold of Thor," Clint added. "He would know." 

Howard leaned into the table "Thor? As in the _god of thunder_?" 

"Yep, even the magical fucking hammer nobody can pick up." Tony told them.

"It's just finger prints," Anthony said just like Tony had.  

Tony eyed him. "If you've thought of it, I've thought of it." 

"Then it's just heavy." Anthony said again still not believing in magic. "If he's a god, he has to be strong." 

"Who would pick a super heavy hammer as a weapon? You know how much work that is? " Tony argued. 

"A lot, but it can't be magic. It's just not possible," Anthony fired back.

"What do you call this?" Tony waved his hands around the room. 

"A rip in time and space, I don't fucking know!" Anthony yelled 

"Language," Maria said. 

"But he swore," Anthony quickly pointed at his older self. 

"Don't worry," Natasha said. "Steve says the same thing all the time." 

"Weather magic is real or no doesn't matter right now," Bruce said calmly. "Though it is fun to see Tony fight with himself." He cleared his throat. "Tell us what you were doing before you got to this time." 

"Well," Howard said. "It started like this...

_"Anthony," Maria yelled up the stairs to her sons room. "Dinners ready."_

_"Coming," Anthony yelled and shoved the magazine he was 'reading' under his mattress._  

_The house smelled of chicken and rosemary, telling anybody that stepped foot in the house that his mother was cooking. He loved her cooking. His family was rich, they had millions, and no fancy restraunt could compare. They could easily afford a cook, somebody to take the work load off her, but she cooks anyway._

_He wanted to be like that too. Not hire somebody to do the dirty work, but to get down in the mud and grime and work._

_To be somebody._

_To be somebody, everybody knew._

_He stopped in the bathroom to wash his hands before running down the stairs to eat._

_They did the same thing every Sunday. Father didn't have to work past 4 so it was perfect for them to sit down and eat. It was also early enough that Father didn't drink, which was just another bonus to the dinner._

_"Hi mama," he greeted taking his seat beside his father. He wanted to sit else where, it was a long table, but Maria always told him it was rude to do that, so he didn't._

_"Hi baby," She greeted back from the kitchen._

_He looked towards his father at  the head of the table. "How was work today?"_

_"Same as always," Howard flipped the page of the newspaper._

_"That's good," Tony said. "I worked on a robot today." Still after 16 years he was still trying to impress him._

_Howard put the paper down and looked at his son. "What did I tell you about those dreaded robots?"_

_His eyes fell down to the empty plate in front of him. "No good," He whispered, suddenly afraid of his father._

_"Look at me when I talk to you. Don't be such a goddamned pussy,"  Howard growled out. Perhaps he was able to grab a drink in._

_"Howard, it's Sunday," Maria corrected._

_Sunday, he would have laughed if he wasn't scared Howard would grab his plate and smash it over his head. It still hurt from the last time._

_It only mattered that it was Sunday. He hated that part of his mother. The part of her that had the same fear of Howard as he did. He couldn't wait untill he was 18 and could be free._

_Most people were afraid of being an adult. Being out there in the real world. But he already had his life planned out and it would be fine...he hoped._

_"Fine," Howard said._

_Half way through the dinner there was a rumbling, like there was an earthquake. The chandelier above them started to rattle, the liquid in the glasses stated to ripple._

_"What's going on," Howard started._

_There was a bright light above them, like the sun, but unlike the sun it was cool. It came down closer and  closer._

_Then all he heard was his mother scream and they were on pavement. They were transported to another area. It was night time so there was few people on the streets, but the ones that saw them appear out of thin air stared._

_They took a few steps back to look at the sign at the top of the tall building._

_It read: STARK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?  
> I promise some Peter in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter's Point of View**

"So what did Mr. Stark want with you yesterday?" Ned asked beside him. There were waiting for the decathlon meeting to start. 

Peter looked around the room to make sure nobody was listening in. " Mr. Stark," He remember that he didn't want to be called that. "Tony and his parents from the 1980's time traveled here. It's crazy. I don't know if I should be telling you this...Avenger stuff and all." 

"Did you just say 'Avenger stuff', Penis," Flash asked him. "first you lie about the internship, now you pretend you know 'Avenger stuff'. Don't you think this is getting out of hand now?" 

"Well, I, umm," Peter was lost for words. He hated Flash--well, not _hate_ , just enough dislike to measure up to hate.

"Come on Penis Parker," Flash continued. "are you going to form an actual sentence or do you need to come up with another lie?"

Their eyes shifted to the sound of the door opening. "What does Peter lie about?" Tony said walking in the room. 

They all stared in awe as he walked right up to them. "Don't tell me I broke the nerds?" He asked at their blank faces. 

Flash shaked himself out of his daze. "Pen-Parker lies and says that he has an internship with you." 

"Wait, he does?" Tony said taken back by the statement. _What was he doing?_ Peter thought. He was the one that told him to say it was an internship.  

Flash smirked in his glory. "See he does lie." 

"No, he doesn't," Tony said and turned to Peter. "I just thought we meant more to you then just an internship Pete." He said in mocked sadness. "The Capsicle even wanted me to invite you to have pasta for dinner, but I guess since it's just an internship you're not interested."

"It's not like that," Peter said in a panic. 

Tony laughed. "I know kid, I'm just messing with you, trying to up your game. But seriously we need to leave. Now." 

Worry hit him like a truck. "Is something wrong?" Peter was already throwing his book bag over his shoulder. 

"Other then the _thing_ no," Tony told him. "But I needed to thank you for helping me and the...other guy yesterday. Plus it always helps to have another mind." 

"Wait," Flash said as they started to walk off. "So Parker wasn't lying?" 

"No," Tony said back. "I love this kid, he's a genius." 

~).O.(~

**Tony's Point of View**

"So," Tony said as they were all seated around the dining table. "Are there any beings that you know that can do this?" Thor was also there, though he was upset he had to leave Jane. 

"Not that I can think of Man of Iron," Thor said.

Peter's face lit up like he got an idea. "Have you tried tracking the energy?"

"What energy?" Anthony questioned in his seat beside Peter. The two had seemed to really kick it off. He wasn't surprised. Peter was a good kid and a science geek, why wouldn't they be friends? 

"There has to be some sort of proof of the time travel," Peter explained. "Like a time travel foot print. You find that and it could lead you to the person doing all of this." 

Tony groaned, upset he didn't think of it. "If you tell me you saw it in a movie, I might strangle you."

Peter had a guilty look. "Fine," He said. "I won't tell you." 

"See mom," Tony smiled at her. "movies and television are important to my brain." He could still hear her: _Anthony stop looking at the T.V. it will ruin your beautiful mind. It needs to be filled with good things, not this garbage._

"Okay," Bruce said slowly. "but how do we make something to read the energy?"

Peter listed off a few things he would need to build it. He also told them how and that it would take a few days at best, even if all of them worked on it. 

"Perfect," Tony said with sarcasm. A few days. Tony wanted them gone sooner than that, but it would have to work. 

A little later both Bruce and Natasha excused themselves claiming to have business with SHIELD to attend to. But Tony knew what that really meant. 

The elevator dinged, and Pepper strode out, her heels clicking on the ground. "Can we talk," She directed at Tony.

She was mad. A type a mad where it wasn't anger, but disappointment, which was the worst type. 

There others looked at her and knew they need to talk in private. Howard and Maria claimed they needed a nap. Anthony and Peter went down to the lab laughing on their way there. And the others made the same shitty excuses. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tony asked her innocently. He already knew it would be about the day before. 

She stayed quite as she walked around to the island in the kitchen. "King Industries called me." 

"Who?" 

"We were supposed to have dinner with them yesterday talk about the business." Pepper reminded him. "we missed it because of everything." She danced around him drinking again, and what his father had said. 

"Well said them a dozen roses and chocolate, that usually what you do when you miss a date." He said thinking it was clever.

"God, Tony," She said putting a palm to her forehead. "That's not the point."  

He looked down, God he hated when he said the wrong things.

"You know how this makes me look?" She continued. 

Tony met her eyes, and started making his way towards her. "The same way it made me look when I blew things off. Trust me Pep, things will be fine." He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly dragged them down to her hip and pulled her closer.  
"Every"

Kiss.

"Thing"

Kiss.

"Will"

Kiss.

"Be"

"Fine."

Kiss.

There was a sound behind them, but they didn't break apart to see what it was.

Unknown to them, the same white portal that time traveled the Starks, had  just shot out another person.

"Is now a good time," A man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what makes you worthy of lifting Thor's hammer...I just though Anthony being able to lift it would be interesting, and funny-ish. 
> 
> THEN I THOUGHT what if tony from the future came? But that would be too messy with the Infinity War...the film that I'm pretending didn't happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am taking a break from this fic. Think of the last chapter as the season finally. Sorry to disappoint anyone.**


End file.
